phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Phaeselis News Archive 2-11 to 2-16
I'm starting a kickstarter for the Phaeselis campaign because I feel its the only way I can get money to pay for the Concept Artist(s) I need in order to make the world a reality. It's gotten to the point that I have to ask for money to kickstart my business. Well, I did that on Patreon, really. But I need to get stronger attention from the Pathfinder/D&D community saying, "This is a great thing, honestly it is, it's gone beyond my ability to illustrate how good it is without help." So far, I got my story, I just need to do a video and figure out rewards that I can really make good on. * I'd love to give my biggest supporter a copy of the Alexander the Great DVD set and a set of fancy costumes for him and his wife. Mostly as a way of saying thanks. * I'd love to get Wayne Reynolds or Ben Wotten to do a cover for the Campaign book. * I'd love to find a 3-D modeler that is willing to alter both Genesis 2 models into Dragonborn/Dragonids (so all the clothes would fit them) without WotC breathing down my neck. It would save a lot of money, actually. * I'd also love to get Yama Orce to illustrate most of the characters in the Campaign Book. * I'd like to get a City Cartographer to do a professional map. However, I am willing to take suggestions as to awards I can frankly give. --EltonJ (talk) 03:09, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Official Forum There is an official forum open and ready to be used by you guys to discuss this very thing. EltonJ (talk) 20:23, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Feedback from the Kickstarter project pageCategory:What's New Vectorius says: I intend to. But with the help of an editor, see below. Well, you are right. It does look better that way. ;) Yes, it is! Yes, I do need an editor. LMPjr007 writes Yes, it is odd that I've never actually backed a kickstarter project. But I've not traded my time and talents for money for a very long while, LMPjr007. So I couldn't. If I could back a kickstarter project, I would! Believe me, I would! I'd give all that I have until my bank account turns into a dried turnip. it's pretty much a dried turnip now. And yes, I am going to link to his deviantArt page. Oceanshieldwolf writes (I'm going to edit his thoughts, just so you know. Some of the response I give is rather sensitive.) Yes, I do need an editor. YES! Yes, yes, yes! This Campaign Setting needs to stand up on it's own two feet! It should be open to all publishers to publish for whatever system they wish! This is so it can get into the hands of more GMs/DMs in a quick amount of time. Many translations, many publishers, many languages! It's a gift to the World. ;) What do you mean by "Once completed"? And "Adventuring" should not be capitalized. It's to make it easier on me to layout while I work with Rite Publishing in laying out more of their big books. Steve Russell has realized that I have value in putting together bigger books for him and I can't wait to do more. By separating the campaign setting into different books, it will be easier for me to layout during my down time. It's okay. I'm fine with it. It's not a campaign setting designed to serve everyone's needs. I never thought it was. All the work I've done may have come across as soulless at times, to you; but I've worked hard on each piece, spending hours to put them together. ;) (The rest is edited out from here.) 137Ben wrote I intend to. This is what this page is all about. Staying in communication. That's what the official forums is all about, staying in communication. But lately, I haven't received any communication on any of my pages on how well I've been writing, or how good of work I've been doing, or what I should be doing differently. Somedays, while I'm contributing to my own wiki, I feel like people are watching, but they aren't giving me the courtesy of feedback. I feel like I'm writing this myself, for myself, somedays. It's not a nice feeling, and it's for everyone. I wonder if this is going to be worth it, and now it's time to do the kickstarter to get the feedback I wanted to see. Yes, I will make it clearer, in the Frequently Asked Questions. :) I just realized that I need to put up the FAQs, and I wondered what should go in there. Well, definitely the legalities, of course. :) As to make it clearer. This wiki is currently gets 729 views. As a PDF, prepared professionally and published, it would reach more eyes and live in more minds. The idea is a greater, wider audience. People will always respond more to a Professionally prepared PDF. It will have reviewers to review it. It will have people who will buy it and use it. Plus, as a shared world with the publishing community, it can reach other minds across the world. More people can review it in Japanese, in Russian, in Hindi, in German, and in French. Possibly even Chinese and Korean. It just doesn't have to be in English. EltonJ (talk) 03:57, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Phaeselis